


Blood and Milk

by EnigmaticSplendor



Series: familia de las garras [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Melissa McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa has taught Scott all that he will need for his journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what will be

“Come here, _hijo_ ” I will say

“ _Sí mamá._ ” you will say

“Do you remember your _abuelo_?” I will ask

“Yes, of course.” You will answer.

When I ask my next question you will not be a child any longer, nor will you be a man, you will be on the edge, at the cusp of manhood falling away from yourtime as a child and you will smile at me and ask:

“Is everything okay, mamá?”

But I will not answer your question. Instead I will ask another:

“Do you remember your abuela?” And your face will open and shine with an emotion I cannot define and you will think and think until you look at me with the eyes of a son.

“I remember her well, she gave me her mark.” And I will smile at you.

“Will you take your next mark?” I will ask. You will say yes of course. This is what you’ve been waiting for since you were small.

“Are you sure?” I will ask

“I am ready.” You will reply

And I will take your hand and guide you to the den of the wolves under the threefold spiral and you will look at me just before their alpha gives you the bite.

 

And it will be the last time I look into the eyes of my child.

 


	2. A Mother's Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from a mother after her son has danced along the edge of death only to return unharmed.

_Hijo,_

 

_You know as well as all of us how badly the bite can go. How a life can turn from one of promise and hope to black death, but even with that in mind you still chose to take the bite for the sake of this family. So few actually choose it as a viable option, and you, my brave beautiful boy laid down with the wolves and came back to me a man._

 

_I will admit that it has been difficult for me to run this family as a bruja rather than a were. Many have questioned me and fought me over my right to sit as the head, going from two largely capable alphas to their witch daughter so shortly after their deaths must have seemed like foul play to many but through it all you have been by my side. My son against all odds._

 

_I am so honored to be your mother._

 

_I have no doubt in my mind that you will do great things, and that when you become an alpha, either by blood or milk, that you will be remember for as long as there are Delgados, and when we are no more the sun and trees and spirits will sing your praises because for as long as you have been you have shone with this light. So bright it almost blinded me the first time I held you in my arms._

_Even before I used my magic to protect you, you were blessed with this light and grace that I could not name. No matter how you choose to live your life know that you will be guided by the strength and wisdom of your ancestors and that as I long as I can draw breath I will always be there for you._

_Afectuosamente,_

_Mamá_


End file.
